


Erwin's mistake

by disposableteen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erwin is desperate, Erwin made a mistake he'll never make again, He should have learned by now, Levi is not budging, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disposableteen/pseuds/disposableteen
Summary: Erwin's made a mistake, and he's paying for it in the worst possible way. And Levi is not falling for his begging.





	Erwin's mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and fun. Barely edited, sorry.

Erwin has always had rather large, blue eyes, almost natural puppy eyes. He learned to use them to his advantage as a child, looking up through his long lashes at old ladies to make them buy him all the candy he wanted. Atleast until his father found him and chided him for scheming poor ladies a third time that day. 

This time, thirty years later, he pulls all the strings he’s got. Eyes wide, lower lip pouting, eyebrows raised just a tiny bit. And then, for the grand finale, a whine so heartbreaking that it could break even the coldest dictator. Unfortunately, that did not include the short man infront of him. 

“No”, Levi scowled down at him with ice cold eyes. “This is unforgivable, and you  _ know  _ it. Anyone with even half a brain would know it!”

“But Levi..”, Erwin whined on his knees by his husband’s feet. “I am so, so sorry. I made a mistake, a major mistake! I didn’t think, you know how I can get…  _ Please  _ don’t do this, love..!”

His lip quivered again and he reached out to stroke Levi’s hip, only to have his hand slapped away.

 

“Don’t you give me that look!” Levi snapped. “You know it doesn’t work on me. My decision stands; no touching for a week! That includes in bed. If you can’t keep yourself on  _ your  _ side you’ll just have to take the couch.”

Another whine and it almost felt like he’d start crying. Levi truly is pissed this time.. And yes, perhaps he has the right to be, but it was an honest mistake!

“I just wanted to keep my energy up for you..! So I could keep going, make you feel good for even longer! It’s actually very important to stay well fed and hydrated during sex…”

He reached out again, this time to nuzzle his face against Levi’s thigh, but found himself cuddling empty air as his angry husband took a step back.

 

“You ate a sandwich. In bed. While your dick was inside me.”

Each word cut through the air as sharp as daggers, matched only by Levi’s eyes glaring down at the pitiful man crawling after him.

 

“I’m sorry!” Erwin sniffed, perhaps a tad dramatically, and carefully reached out to touch Levi’s bare foot. “Please, let me make it up to you. I’ll do whatever you want. I’ll fuck you for however long you want, or let you fuck me for however long you want, I’ll blow you and rim you…”

The coldness in Levi’s eyes softened just the tiniest bit, and he didn’t step away as Erwin stroked his foot lovingly. Success. He leaned in closer to mouth at his shin, both of them still naked, and he put every ounce of love he has into the motion.

 

“I’ll be so good for you… I will only think of you, of what you like and want. You won’t have to do anything, just lie there and let me spoil you more than ever before…”

He trailed his kisses up his husband’s thigh, getting closer and closer to his goal.

“I’ll make you come so many times… You’ll barely be awake in the end. And then I’ll carry you to the bathtub, clean every inch of you. Then I’ll make the bed with clean sheets, fluff your pillows just the way you want them. I’ll carry you to bed, just like I did on our wedding night…”

He wraped his arms around Levi’s thighs, his mouth so close to his groin. Crisis averted…

 

“And then I’ll even feed you grapes in bed…”

The air around them went ice cold, and a foot was suddenly placed on Erwin’s shoulder and pushed him roughly away from the place he loves the most. He hit the ground in a pathetic pile, and his heart sank when he saw that Levi’s eyes could cut diamonds once more.

 

“Or perhaps a  _ sandwich,  _ hm? Because apparently we’re  _ that  _ kind of couple now! We might as well stop doing laundry all together! Eat our meals in bed, stop using toilet paper, turn off the water because we  _ certainly  _ won’t need it for cleaning!”

Levi waved his hands in the air in the way he only does when he’s really upset, and in those moments it’s very important to only say just what Levi wants to hear. Unfortunately, Erwin doesn’t always make the best decisions when he’s horny and desperate.

 

“Babe, don’t you think you’re exagerating? It was only once..!”

Mistake. Huge mistake. Erwin barely had time to open his mouth to take it all back when he saw Levi’s shoulders stiffen even further, and he knew his one opportunity of forgiveness had passed.

“ _ Two weeks!  _ Two weeks with no touching! No hugs, no kisses! If you get horny you’ll just have to take care of it yourself!”

 

“But  _ honey..!! _ ”


End file.
